beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Trick Or Treat
Trick Or Treat (HalloweenSpecial) Tsuki Tendo Ponyo's POV "Er is niemand op straat. Alleen een schim in een wit gewaad. Pompoenen staan aan de deur, met daarin een licht met een rare geur. Het is al bijna volle maan, we zullen maar snel naar binnen gaan. De wind maakt een akelig geluid en plots vallen alle lichten uit. De honden beginnen te janken, dit alles heb je aan Halloween te danken......" Ik heb het deuntje nu al enkele dagen in mijn hoofd, het zou nu wel eens irritant moeten beginnen worden, maar voor mij is dit helaas niet het geval. Ik zag het in een van zo'n tijdschriftjes die wel eens in ons huis rondslingeren en sindsdien zing en neurie ik het overal waar ik ben. Zo vaak dat Haru er gek van word. Zo ging ze de laatste keer met Rosu en Hanon aan een andere tafel zitten en liet ze me alleen achter met de enige die zich er niet aan stoorde, Ren, mijn vriendje en zielsverwant die ik voor geen goud, geen enkel aards bezit zou opgeven. Ik kon er niets aan doen. Het was bijna Halloween, mijn favoriete feestdag van het jaar. Ik was altijd zo opgewonden en ik verveelde iedereen, nog eens behalve Ren, met mijn ellenlange verhalen over mijn planningen. Zelfs Sosuke kwam niet in mijn buurt en daar was ik meer dan blij om. Dus hier zat ik dan in mijn makkelijke schooloutfit, t-shirt en jeans, in de eetzaal met Ren. Haru, Rosu en Hanon zaten helemaal aan de andere kant te kletsen terwijl ik al neuriënd probeerde mijn eten niet op te schrókken. Haru liet een hele lange, diepe zucht horen. "Ponyo, wanneer stop je toch met dat vervelend deuntje!", haar hoofd was zo rood geworden van woede dat ik niets meer zei. Ik voelde Ren's ogen naar me kijken en probeerde zo subtiel mogelijk van onderwerp te veranderen. "Zeg Rosu, je hebt een ander kleedje aan..." Rosu wilde net antwoorden, maar zoals verwacht liet Haru dat niet toe en ze hield mijn hoofd vast tussen haar handen. "Stop. Met. Dat. Deuntje!" ze schudde mijn hoofd zachtjes mee met elk woord en bleef me met samengeknepen ogen aankijken, ze spuwde bijna vuur. Ik lachte in mezelf, ja dat zou ze inderdaad kunnen, als ze een draak was geweest. Ik slikte rustig mijn eten door voor ik mijn uitleg ging doen. "Haru, je weet dat ik gewoon hou van Halloween, dus kan je alsjeblieft voor deze ene keer samen met mij iets leuks doen?" Ik zag Rosu en Hanon haar kant opkijken. Ze wilden ook gaan, het was van hun gezicht af te lezen dus dit was mijn kans om haar over te halen. Onze oh zo koppige en volwassen Haru. "Zie je, Rosu en Hanon willen wel gaan" Ze gromde en sloot haar ogen terwijl ze in haar neusbrug kneep. Overwegen, overwegen, overwegen. Kon ze nu niet gewoon voor één keer 'ja' zeggen? Ren grijnsde. "En als jullie nu eens een echte Halloween avond doen, daar ga je toch niet dood van eh kat?" zei hij met zijn stem van fluweel dat me opnieuw een glimlach schonk. Zijn ogen blonken van opwinding en ondeugendheid, hij was Haru aan het pesten. Ze gromde weeral, als reactie op het woord 'kat'. Ze gooide haar hoofd naar achteren en richte dan haar blik weer op mij. "Goed dan!" ik liet een zucht van opluchting horen. Rosu keek weer in stilte naar haar eten terwijl Hanon op haar gsm bezig was. Ik vroeg me af wat ze deed en natuurlijk kon ik me niet bedwingen. "Wie sms je?" zei ik. "Sosuke, ik wil dat hij ook meegaat..." haar zin was nog niet af of Ren stond naast haar met haar telefoon in zijn handen. "Sorry Hanon, maar de jongens hebben anderen plannen voor vanavond." Ik begreep zijn houding en gedrag niet, dus bleef ik grondig onderzoeken. Hij lachtte er alleen om en nam mijn hand vast om naar de les te vertrekken. De schooluren kropen voorbij, maar algauw stond ik samen met Ren buiten de poort op de rest te wachten. Hij had zijn arm om mijn middel geklemt, wat ik natuurlijk he-le-maal niet erg vond, en keek voor zich uit terwijl ik zijn gezicht bestudeerde. Ik vond echt dat hij zo vreemd deed vandaag, en stil... Haru verbrak mijn dagdromen door als een malloot met haar hand voor mijn gezicht te zwaaien. "Heeee, PONYOH!!" Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek naar een geërgerde Haru. "Wat gaan we eigenlijk doen voor Halloween", ze was nog steeds boos, maar ik zag dat ze stilletjes aan afkoelde. Ik hoefde niet hard na te denken en glimlachte breed. "Trick or treat, natuurlijk!" Mijn stem werd luider en luider en bij het laatste woordje gilde ik als een klein meisje op de eerste witte kerstdag. Hanon schonk me een vragende blik terwijl Rosu met haar tas sukkelde, beiden niet geïnteresseerd. Of tenminste niet zoals mij. Ze kuchtten en toen ik rondkeek, keek iedereen ons aan, dus besloten we al richting de bushalte te stappen... Daar stond ik dan 17.00u 's avonds nog steeds in mijn kast te graven terwijl ik al om zes uur klaar moest staan. Het ging snel donker worden en zo konden we ook nog eens lang wandelen voor snoep. Ik wilde wel als heks, maar niet als zo'n oude toverkol snap je? Ik zoekte haastig verder terwijl het deuntje weer in mijn hoofd zat. En nu drong het pas door hoe stom het klinkt. Ik sloeg mezelf keihard tegen het voorhoofd toen ik besefte hoe stom ík klonk door het de hele tijd te zingen. "AU, PONYO!" riep Ren luid vanuit de woonkamer. Ik beet op mijn lip en herinnerde mezelf eraan dat hij mijn pijn ook deelde, maar dan een paar cijfertjes meer. "Sorry, schat! Echt sorry!" het was even stil, ik glimlachte want ik wist dat hij altijd van zijn stuk gebracht werd als ik het woordje 'schat' zei. "Euhm...het is niet e-erg.." mompelde hij verstaanbaar. Ik giechelde en verzamelde mijn outfit. Ik stapte onzeker de kamer uit en ging voor Ren's neus staan. Hij stond tegen het aanrecht nu met grote ogen naar mij te kijken. Ik snapte niet wat ik verkeerd gedaan had. Ik had een kort, zwart rokje aan tot boven mijn knieën met een panty eronder. Een donkerpaars topje met een kleine cape en een heksenhoed. Leuk toch? Ik begon me nu toch echt wel ongemakkelijk te voelen door zijn gestaar. "Ren, heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan?" Hij lachte en drukte me tegen zich aan. "Nee, maar je ziet er gewoon beeldschoon uit. Ik kan er maar niet aan wennen." ik voelde dat mijn wangen warm werden en realiseerde me dat ik bloosde, dus verstopte ik mijn gezicht tegen zijn borstkast. Toch wilde ik nog steeds iets weten. "Je haat Sosuke?", hij knikte niet-begrijpend en wachtte geduldig af, "Wat ga je dan met de jongens doen?" Hij begon te grijnzen. Echt waar, zijn ogen begonnen weer te blonken en keken toen lachend weg. "Gewoon Halloween met jongens onder elkaar" Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. Hij was iets aan het bekokstoven, hij zou me nooit zomaar voor de jongens alleen laten. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en nam mijn vest en tas. "Goed dan", gromde ik, "Tot straks". Ik kuste zijn wang, waarop hij me dichtertrok en me hevig kuste op de lippen waardoor ik natuurlijk niet meer weg wilde. Hij stopt de kus en hield mijn hand vast. "Veel plezier." Ik knikte en vertrok langzaam maar zeker. Haru, Hanon en Rosu stonden al beneden. Ze waren weer vrolijk aan het kletsen met elkaar. Ik zag van ver dat Rosu ook een modern heksje was. Haru had kattenoren en -staart, waarschijnlijk haar werkelijke. Hanon had wat windels om en haar haar was gekruld. Ik liep vrolijk naar hen toe en voegde me bij het gesprek. "Hanon, wat in vredesnaam moet jij eigenlijk voorstellen?", zei ik en ik wierp een vreemde blik op haar schattige, maar vreemde windelwerk. "Wel ik belde Rosu op", begon ze, "En ik vroeg wat ze ging aandoen. Ze zei dat ze als een moderne heks ging dus ga ik als een moderne mummie eh!" ze was zo enthousiast dat het gewoon aanstekelijk was en ik een brede glimlach op mijn gelaat kreeg. De kleine pompoenvormige mandjes van hen waren leeg dus stelde ik algauw voor om op jacht te gaan. "Kom laten we naar dat appartementsblok gaan in het grote park" stelde Haru opeens voor. We waren al een tijdje onderweg en hadden al heel wat snoep in onze potjes.Ik keek naar het dichtbeboste park en slikte. "Of ben je soms baaaaaannggg?" ze maakt een spookgeluidje en liet het licht van haar gsm op haar gezicht schijnen langs onder. Ik knarsetandde. "GOED!" de meisjes gibberden en volgden Haru op de voet... Het bos was koud, donker en supergriezelig. Ik zou hier alleen dus zomaar niet komen. Ooh, waarom kon Ren nu niet gewoon met me meegaan? Ik slenterde achter de anderen aan, versnelde soms mijn pas om hen niet kwijt te raken, en keek naar de grond om te zien waar ik mijn voeten plaatste. We waren bijna bij het einde toen Rosu opeens stopte en star voor haar uit bleef kijken. Niet kort daarna hoorden we mensen aankomen, waarna een gil volgde. Haru keek ons allebei aan en Hanon gaf Rosu een duw. "Das niet grappig hoor! Het is hier hartstikke eng, stop met die geintjes!" Rosu was beledigd, ze zweeg en liep verder. Ik liep haastig achter haar aan, het was veel te gevaarlijk, en hoorde dat de anderen ook volgden. Haru greep mijn arm vast en ik zweer dat ik iets hoorde en ik voelde dat we werden bekeken. Opeens stonden er drie schimmen voor ons die ons langs alle kanten vastgrepen en ons vasthielden. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gilden we met zijn allen en ik stond klaar om meppen uit te delen... Ik had mijn vuist al gebald tot ik opeens luide lachjes hoorde. Ik herkende de lach van degene die me vasthield en voelde mezelf koken van woede. "REN!" ik trok het laken af en gaf hem een duw, maar hij bleef grijnzen. Dus dit waren ze al aan het plannen, ze volgden ons al vanaf het eerste huis om ons het gevoel te geven dat we bekeken werden. Ze begonnen weer te lachen, zelfs Teeji was overgehaald om ons mee te laten schrikken. "Ren, je weet dat ik angstig ben!" ik gaf hem weer een stomp tegen zijn schouder, maar hij nam me vast en kuste mijn voorhoofd. "Sorry, Ponyo, het was maar een grapje." zijn blik was serieus en hij glimlachte naar me. Hoe in vredesnaal kon ik nu boos blijven op hem. Ik zou wel proberen, maar ik wist dat ik het toch niet zou volhouden. Ik keek om me heen en zag dat de anderen het helemaal anders aanpakte. Haru was Raito meppen aan het verkopen terwijl ze maar 'Baka' bleef zeggen, Hanon zat op de grond te huilen terwijl Sosuke haar maar bleef troosten en Rosu en Teeji waren zo hard aan het lachen dat ze er bijna in blijven zitten. Ren pakte mijn hand weer vast en bedaarde iedereen. "Kom, laten we de buit gaan verdelen" giechelde ik en gingen op weg naar huis...